


Fallen Angels

by Biosphere



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Mystery, Psychological, Suspense, Thriller, chuuves - Freeform, lipsoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biosphere/pseuds/Biosphere
Summary: Thrashing nightmares are for fallen angels.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mentions of violence, abuse,  
> G!P and mild sexual content. The characters in this au do NOT represent the real personalities of the girls. This is a work of fiction and is not meant to offend anyone. Read at your own risk.

The afternoon sunlight beams through the dusty window blinds of the university's library, descending upon Jungeun, who had been sitting for hours skimming through her text books for information that might help with her essay. With each passing second the brunette grew more frustrated with her writer's block, bouncing her right leg rigorously and occasionally biting her nails. After a few more minutes of flipping through the pages and staring at her laptop screen, Jungeun sighs loudly in defeat, running her slender fingers through her silky hair. The worn out college student decides to pack up her things and go back to her dorm to take a nap. Jungeun makes her way to the exit, walking past the endless rows of bookshelves when a loud thud draws her attention.

Through the row where the loud thud had echoed from there stood a very petite girl, with an oversized black & white jacket, black shorts, and a white cap with a sports brand logo, bending down to pick up various heavy books that were knocked down. Jungeun took pity on the smaller girl, afraid she might snap a bone from carrying such heavy objects. The brunette walks towards her ready to offer help. As she gets closer, she begins to notice various patches on the smaller girl's pale legs clearly covering up some sort of injuries. The sheepish smile Jungeun had on her lips turned into a look of worry as she bent down next to the struggling girl, swiftly collecting the remaining books on the floor. The smaller girl whispers a 'thank you so much' to Jungeun.

Jungeun's eyes widened, immediately recognizing the smaller girl's voice. As both girls stand face to face, an unwanted gasp escapes the brunette's lips.

"J-Jiwoo?!" Jungeun could not believe it was Kim Jiwoo, her friend since middle school, standing before her. The brunette had not seen the smaller girl in months and could not believe how much she had physically changed. Not only did Jiwoo have injuries on her legs, but her left eye was patched up too, her collarbone and jawline were also covered in bandages. Jiwoo had always been a thin girl but Jungeun noticed her frame was much thinner, she almost looked malnourished as if she had not eaten in all those months she was absent. Her adorable puffy cheeks, Jungeun loved to poke, were almost gone, her regular dyed light toffee red hair was back to its original dark color.

"Jungeun!" Jiwoo exclaimed loudly, earning a few hushes from the librarian and other students nearby.

The smaller girl mummers a quick 'sorry.'

"I think I should go... I'm a little embarrassed," Jiwoo places the books she had dropped back on the shelf. While Jungeun was in a deep state of bewilderment to even react, her eyes glued onto Jiwoo's fragile frame, and her words stuck in the loops of her thoughts, unable to voice her concern. Jungeun knew Jiwoo for so long but as the years went by they became distant. By the time they had entered university, they were practically strangers who occasionally acknowledged each other with brief 'hellos.'

The brunette had snapped back to reality when the smaller girl had taken the remaining books she even forgot she was carrying, from her grasp to put back on the shelf.

Once Jiwoo finished, she turned to the brunette, "Are you okay, Jungeun?"

"Erm...Yeah... are you okay?" Jungeun finally managed to speak.

The smaller girl flashed Jungeun a cheesy smile, "Better than ever."

Jungeun found that hard to believe.

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course I am silly," the smaller girl giggled,

"I should get going, I'll see you later, Jungie." 

The brunette couldn't help but smile, as the smaller girl waved her goodbye. Despite everything, Jiwoo still seemed like the same, cute vibrant girl she met all those years ago. Jungeun hoped the smaller girl was telling the truth.

_Please be okay Kim Jiwoo._

  
☾ ☾ ☾ ☾ ☾

Jungeun did not see Jiwoo until a month later when she decided to go for a late night soju run. As Jungeun walked back to her dorm from the convenience store, she spotted Jiwoo alone in the university's empty parking lot. Jungeun immediately approached her.

"Jiwoo?" The sound of Jungeun's voice startled the smaller girl, whose back had been facing the brunette. She had been glancing at the street prior to Jungeun's sudden intrusion as if she was waiting for something or someone.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you... hey is everything alright?" Jungeun lowered her voice, when she realized Jiwoo was crying.

"Jungie..." Jiwoo sniffed, her doll eyes dripping with tears. Desperation written all over her gentle features.

Somehow the smaller girl's condition had worsened. Her right arm in a cast and brace, her eyepatch was gone exposing a somewhat healing bruise around the eye socket, a busted lip, and a band aid on her nose. Her short red flowered dress revealed new patches on both her legs. These injuries were too severe for Jungeun to ignore. A familiar knot formed in the brunette's throat, her heart sank to her stomach to the mere sight of Jiwoo in pain.

_Please no._

"What happened?" Jungeun softly asked, "Is it h-happening again?"

The smaller girl didn't respond, instead she bit her trembling lower lip, avoiding eye contact.

The shrill of the crickets pierced through the night filling the silence of unspoken words. Ever since Jungeun ran into the smaller girl at the library, she couldn't stop thinking about her. She wanted to console her, but they hadn't had a real conversation in years. Though Jungeun had the suspicion that something wasn't right despite Jiwoo telling her she was okay. Jungeun didn't want to be another bystander again.

_Not again. Not ever._

"Please Jiwoo you can tell me if it's happening again pl-"

"No!" Jiwoo abruptly shouted, but immediately regretted it when Jungeun flinched back.

"I-I'm s-sorry," the smaller girl sighed, redirecting her gaze to the ground, "I'm safe now..." she mumbled, fidgeting her fingers. 

"I know we haven't been close in a while, but if something is going on you can, trust me," Jungeun reassured, stepping closer. The brunette carefully extended her free arm to place on Jiwoo's left shoulder. She wanted to hold the smaller girl and shield her away from whatever was causing her so much agony. She moved her hand to rub circles on the smaller girls back to soothe her sobs. As they were about to engage in an embrace, a startling roar of a car engine and the flicker of blinding headlights caused both girls to move away quickly.

A black Mercedes had stopped in front of Jiwoo and Jungeun. A tall and slender woman promptly opens the car door and gets out, searching for Jiwoo. 

"Jiwoo!"

"Sooyoungie!"

The smaller girl leaped through the air, and into her beloved's arms. Jiwoo clutched onto the taller girl as she cried how much she missed her. Sooyoung only stood their glaring at Jungeun, who glared back. Everything about Sooyoung intimidated the brunette, her height, her expensive car, and designer pantsuit, Jungeun felt so underdressed in her hoodie and sweatpants. Her cold aura clashed with Jiwoo's lucid personality, yet Jungeun couldn't understand how such an angelic face, like Sooyoung's, could be so frightening.

"Let's go home baby," Sooyoung's death stare diverted into a warm gaze when she looked down at Jiwoo, who she smiled fondly at. As the taller girl lifted the smaller girl's chin and pressed her lips onto hers, her eyes met Jungeun's once again. The taller girl smirked through the kiss, amused at Jungeun's reddening cheeks and mouth agape. To further tease the brunette, Sooyoung tightly gripped Jiwoo's tiny waist and grazed her tongue between her lips, earning a moan from the smaller girl. Jungeun reverted her eyes in disgust and turned away and began walking towards her dorm but Jiwoo's shaky voice halted her actions.

"Jungeun..."

The brunette turned back to a flustered Jiwoo.

The smaller girl shyly tucked her hair behind her ear, embarrassed to make eye contact with Jungeun. While Sooyoung had a smug look on her face that annoyed the brunette so much that she clenched her hand into a tight fist. She was sure the bag of Soju she was holding so firmly by its paper handles, would imprint on her skin.

".... I'll see you later."

Jungeun only waved at her awkwardly as she watched the smaller girl get into the car with Sooyoung.

  
When Jungeun arrived at her dorm her roommate was sitting at her desk typing away a last minute assignment.

"What took you so long? Did you get chased by that chihuahua again?" Jinsol tries to hold back her laughter, but fails when she remembered how scared Jungeun was on her last trip to the store. Jungeun smacks the back of Jinsol's head while on her way to grab two shot glasses from their cupboards.

"Hey! That really hurt...I'm already dumb enough."Jinsol rubs the back of her head while her other hand hastily types the remaining words of her research paper.

"You're not that dumb, Sol." Jungeun adds, settling herself onto wooden floors of their dorm. She pops open the bottle of Soju and pours herself a full shot.

"Thanks, baby."

Jungeun cringes at the pet name,"Please don't ever call me that."Jinsol simply ignores her and continues typing.

The brunette thinks back on her earlier encounter with Sooyoung and Jiwoo. She's never liked the pet name and now her detest for it is even stronger, thanks to Sooyoung.

"Fuck yeah, finished right before the deadline!" Jinsol happily spins herself on her rolling chair in victory. For barely turning in her assignment on time. The older chants how her biology professor can 'suck it' as she joins Jungeun and takes a full shot.

"I think my friend is in a toxic relationship."

Jinsol almost spits out her second drink at Jungeun's monotoned confession.

"What? Who?" Jinsol coughs eyeing the brunette, but Jungeun doesn't react and instead continues to take her shots consecutively.

Jungeun pours herself another drink, "Do you know Kim Jiwoo?"The brunette looks up at Jinsoul, and watches as the older girl's doe eyes widen.

"Kim Jiwoo," the older inhales a little too dramatic, "I thought she died."

Jungeun furrowed her eyebrows "What? No."

"Well, I heard from the paramedic that she wasn't breathing when her m-"

"Let's not...mention...the accident." Jungeun mumbles, ruffling up her hair. She didn't like remembering that disturbing afternoon. She didn't like how everyone just stood there and watched. She didn't like that she wasn't there to help.

"She's not dead..." Jungeun continues,"She's alive and is attending classes again."

"That's good," Jinsol hums peacefully, but suddenly remembers what the brunette said a few moments ago."Wait so, she's in a toxic relationship? It's really not your business J-"

"She has injuries all over her body, that devil probably beats her and I let her get away.." Jungeun hugs her knees to her chest.

"I don't understand, what devil? And why do you care so much about this Jiwoo girl?"

"We use to be friends when were kids," The brunette sighed loudly, resting her head on her knees,"I ran into her a month ago and like I said... injuries all over and I ran into her again on my way here, and the injuries were worse. I think her girlfriend may be the cause of those...injuries."

Jinsol blinks rapidly trying to process Jungeun's words. "Jeez, that's... um... I need a drink," the older girl drinks straight from the bottle.

"Don't do that." Jungeun grimaces at the older girl who sips from the bottle with worry.

"Sorry... coping mechanism." Jinsol wipes her lips with her sleeve.

Jungeun rolls her eyes at her roommate and continues to mope about Jiwoo. Jinsol notices and slides next to the brunette, putting an arm around her.

"Come on, Jungeun," Jinsol hugs her closer,"This isn't your fault. First you should talk to Jiwoo about this before you jump to conclusions. If you do find out something is happening then encourage her to seek help."

"It's not that easy, Sol. Her girlfriend seems dangerous."

_"How dangerous can she possibly be?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungeun’s spiralling paranoia leads her to a shocking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Mentions of violence, abuse,  
> G!P and mild sexual content. The characters in this au do NOT represent the real personalities of the girls. This is a work of fiction and is not meant to offend anyone. Read at your own risk.

☾ ☾ ☾ ☾ ☾

The bitter winter has come and gone. March welcomes the warmth of spring air and a new semester. The vibrant flowering trees blossom silently, as Kim Jungeun chases after Kim Jiwoo across the university's yard. Their shared music theory class had ended a few moments ago. The professor had assigned the class to work in partners, of their own choosing to write and compose a melody. Jungeun automatically thought of picking Jiwoo as her partner, since it was the first time they shared a class together. Jungeun wanted to take the opportunity to reconcile her friendship with Jiwoo and make sure the younger girl is safe. And not living in the same environment she used to live in back then.

Despite their encounters being months apart, the brunette's assumptions of Jiwoo's current living situation left her restless with guilt. Opening wounds from the past that tormented Jungeun in her sleep. It's not like Jungeun didn't bother to look for Jiwoo, she did, but the brunette had no way of contacting her. Jiwoo never had a phone or social media. Jungeun would look everywhere on campus for the smaller girl. Even hanging out a little longer at the library just in case Jiwoo would show up, but to no avail.

Until finally, she was granted the chance to share a class with the smaller girl this spring semester. Although it had been a few weeks since the semester had started. Jungeun barely made any small talk with Jiwoo, due to different seating arrangements. Jungeun tried to arrive early to talk to Jiwoo before class began. But the smaller girl always arrived when the lecture started, and left right after it ended. Not giving the brunette a chance to say hello. Jiwoo was always rushing off to somewhere, and today was no exception.

Jungeun was determined to work with her regardless. The brunette decided to run after Jiwoo once the smaller girl sprinted out of class.

"Jiwoo wait!" Jungeun breathlessly called out.

Jiwoo had stopped and turned to face Jungeun, completely stunned. She was oblivious to Jungeun's chicken chase for her.

"Oh, Jungie!"

"You sure are a fast walker." The brunette bent her back forward and rested her hands on her knees, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Sorry Jungie, I was just on my way to grab some lunch." The smaller girl giggled.

Jiwoo looked like an angel under the flowering dogwood, as a couple of petals fell, and the wind softly fluttered her dark locks. She looked healthier than the last time Jungeun saw her. Her smile was brighter, her cheeks were fuller again, and there were no bruises. She only bared some bandages that covered her jawline. Jungeun hoped to see her without any injuries soon, but she couldn't deny how happy she looked, and her red sun dress only added to her glowing beauty.

She has never been this lovely before, her happiness was truly radiating.

Jungeun cleared her throat and straightened out her posture.

"Uh, can I join you?" The brunette asked shyly, scratching the back of her head.

Jungeun didn't think it was physically possible for Jiwoo's smile to get any wider, but it somehow defeated logic and it did. In fact, her smile was very infectious that the brunette couldn't help but to lightly chuckle.

"Of course you can Jungie!" Jiwoo excitedly squealed.

The smaller girl immediately wrapped her arm around the brunette, as they walked to the cafeteria together. Jungeun was reminded of their middle school days when her and jiwoo would walk everywhere intertwined together. Just like this.

_How did we grow apart?_

The light chatter of students filled the outdoor dining pavilion. Jungeun and Jiwoo sat adjacent from each other on the far right wooden picnic table. Away from everyone else. Jungeun waited until Jiwoo finished her lunch, which consisted of an iced coffee, a sandwich, and some extra bread on the side. The brunette's appetite was low these days, so she settled for an iced coffee. Even though it was refreshing to see Jiwoo eat, after her alarming weight loss. Somehow asking Jiwoo to be her partner for their class project made her a bit anxious. She began to shake her right leg and fidget with her drink's straw.

"So, what do you say? We can start this Wednesday if that's okay..."

"Sure! where should we meet?" Jiwoo sipped on her coffee giddily, waiting for Jungeun to answer.

"Well we could do our project in my dorm, but my roommate is working on a group project, and we can't really work in the library either..."

"Well I have a piano at home..." Jiwoo timidly murmured.

_Home?_

Jungeun's mind flashes back to the distant night she met Jiwoo's terrorizing girlfriend. _"Let's go home"_ Sooyoung's words were clear as day. They were living together. If Jungeun could just peak around their home then she wouldn't be so worried about the smaller girl. She would know whether or not Jiwoo is safe. This was her chance.

"So at your place?"

The smaller girl hummed hesitantly. Avoiding the brunette's flurried honey eyes, that so desperately wanted an answer. Instead, Jiwoo's gaze was fixed on her hands that were settled on her lap. Jiwoo's change in demeanor was all too sudden again. The wavering atmosphere was too awkward for Jungeun, so she immediately starts to backtrack.

"I'm sorry -."

"It's okay... I don't mind Jungie. It's just..."

Jiwoo trails off fidgeting with her hands. Under the silence, Jungeun begins to regret asking Jiwoo anything at all. She was so happy just a few moments ago. She had never seen her this happy before. She ruined it.

_Or was she behaving like this because of Sooyoung?_

"It's just? What is it Jiwoo? You can tell me,"Jungeun leans closer, "would your girlfriend not be okay with it?"

"No...It's nothing..."

_Why was she so tense if it was nothing?_

"Does she hurt you?"

Jiwoo snaps her head up in a flustered state. Her doll eyes had widened, and her cheeks were turning a light shade of pink. 

"What?! Sooyoungie? She loves me... why would you-."

"I'm sorry I know it's not my business I'm just worried..."

The brunette had crossed the line. Jungeun was kicking herself mentally. How could she have been this straight forward?

Jiwoo let out a restless sigh in between Jungeun's shaky apologies. She looks into Jungeun's eyes reading her carefully.

"Thank you for looking out for me Jungie, but I'm better now. I just want to put all that behind me."Jiwoo reaches out for Jungeun's hand, which the brunette promptly accepts. Jungeun softly caresses the younger girl's hand, encouraging her to continue speaking.

"I'm starting a new life with Sooyoung, and I've never been happier. I'm okay, and I hope you are too."

Jungeun could only nod and offer the smaller girl a small, and understanding smile, which Jiwoo returned right away.

"We can work on our project at my house after class on Wednesday." Jiwoo confirms letting go of Jungeun's hand. She gets up to throw her trash in the nearby bin. She bids Jungeun one final goodbye and walks away, leaving Jungeun alone with her thoughts.

_Jiwoo's okay. She's finally happy..._

☾ ☾

An array of pink covers the afternoon sky as Jungeun trails behind Jiwoo, who slowly slides open the front yard gate. The house was two stories high, built of a pale tan brick that revealed the homes fading age. The rectangle windows were in straight rows located on the second story. It was all very closed off. The true charm of the house was the rose garden in the front lawn, and winding stone path that led to an arch way. It was a lot more simpler than Jungeun expected. Since, Sooyoung wore expensive clothing and drove such a luxurious car. She was expecting something more _aristocratic._

“Do you think it’ll take long?”

Jungeun was too busy eyeing the garden roses to pay any attention. The bright red tones of the petals were too alluring to look away from.

“Jungeun...”

“Hm?” Jungeun glances back at Jiwoo a bit disoriented.

“Oh, jungie you’re always so distracted...” Jiwoo lightly laughs, “I was talking about the song. Do you think it’ll take long to come up with a melody?”

“I don’t think so, you were always making up songs when we were kids.” Jungeun beams at the memory of Jiwoo softly humming a melody or singing about her surroundings. Every time they would walk to school together.

“Ah, you remember...” Jiwoo shyly utters walking up to the front door. The smaller girl stands in front of the entrance door a little too long for Jungeun’s liking. The brunette notices a remote lock on the door’s deadbolt.

_Did she forget the code?_

Jiwoo turns to look back at Jungeun with a nervous smile lingering on her lips. “We’ll work on it for a bit before it gets too late...”

With a shaky finger Jiwoo enters the code on the keypad.

**_112717_ **

**_click_ **

The door opens, and the aroma of lavender grazes Jungeun. Jiwoo immediately closes the door and kicks off her shoes near the entrance. Jungeun does the same, as she looks around. Upon the vanilla walls, various artworks of apples and swans were hung up throughout the wide hallway that led to the kitchen. A narrow painting of a replica of ‘The garden of Eden’ is hung graciously in the center of the living room, filling the room with an uncanny ambience.

“Come on Jungie we don’t have all day,” Jiwoo pulls Jungeun away from the painting, and towards the piano in the corner of the room.

“Right let’s get to work...” Jungeun takes out her laptop from her bag, and sits next to Jiwoo on the piano seat. The brunette sets up the music software. While the program loads, her eyes darted towards a room underneath the wooden staircase. The plain white door was slightly cracked open, hardly noticeable, yet enough to make Jungeun uneasy. Heck, the whole house made the brunette feel queasy. But there was something about that anomalous room that didn’t sit right with her.

The sound of piano keys being pressed tears Jungeun’s focus away from the door, and back to Jiwoo.

_oh, right the assignment._

  
They progress rather quickly due to Jiwoo already having a few notes down. Everything was going smoothly, but that damn room made her feel so uncomfortable. Jungeun couldn’t help up to turn and look at it every now, and then. Every time she did, the unsettling shivers down her spine felt more intense. Could it be a torture basement like in those horror films?

_Is that where she locks up Jiwoo and tortures her?_

_No. No.No. Jiwoo said she was happy. So stop making things up._

_But the bruises and injuries..._

There was no clear evidence of any danger around, so maybe Jungeun was just being paranoid. Sooyoung was probably jealous. Maybe that’s why she was so intimidating.

_Jealousy makes people do crazy things...and the evidence could be right inside that room._

If Jungeun could just peek inside the room her mind would be at ease. She needs to know whether this is a safe place for Jiwoo. The brunette dreads that incident occurring again. She would never forgive herself if something similar was happening to Jiwoo again. But there was no way in.

Jungeun couldn’t think of any excuse to send Jiwoo away. The kitchen and living room were too close to the room anyway. She would merely have a chance to peak around if Jiwoo went upstairs.

“I think we should stop for today. It’s getting late, and I need to get some groceries for dinner.” Jiwoo yawns cutely while stretching out her arms and legs.

_There was no way._

Jungeun takes a deep breath, accepting her defeat. The brunette should just forget about it. She was being paranoid for sure. She blames her insomnia. All her ideas were ridiculous, It was all in her head.

“Alright, I really need to get home and sleep.” Jungeun packs her belongings, ignoring the urge to take one last look at the room.

  
They part ways outside the outdoor entrance. Jiwoo goes left towards the supermarket that was a few blocks away. Jungeun supposed to go right in the direction of the university, but her feet were glued at the entrance. The brunette makes sure Jiwoo is nowhere to be seen, before taking a deep breath, and sliding the gate door open.

She quickly makes it to the front door. Finger hovers at the keypad. Trying her best to remember the code.

_The code. What was the code... eleven-something... twenty-seven..._

**_112717_ **

**_Click_ **

Jungeun wastes no time, and hassles inside, making sure the door is shut. She runs past the eerie garden of eden painting, and halts once she’s standing in front of the room. Her heart is racing at an astronomical pace. She can clearly hear the heart beats echoing in her ear drums.

_I don’t have time to be nervous..._

_I need to do this..._

_Just one peak..._

The brunette swallows the lump in her throat and grabs the door knob with a shaky hand. Finally, she musters up the courage. She roughly creaks open the door and... nothing.

_A supplies closet._

_Phew._

A mop, broom, and a medium sized rug that was placed in the center, were the only items in the room. Jungeun could burst out laughing at her outrages and somewhat alarming paranoia, but she really needed to get home before she got caught. There was no way Jiwoo would forgive her if she were to find out.

It was too late, though.

The abrupt sound of someone pressing the digits on the remote lock sends Jungeun into a quiet frenzy.

_shit! Jiwoo’s back._

Jungeun stumbles inside the supplies closet, as the front door clicks open.

“Jiwoo, I’m home!”

The brunette’s eyes almost bulged out of their eye sockets once she heard the familiar deep voice.

_That’s not Jiwoo... that’s not Jiwoo..._

Jungeun tries to control her erratic breathing by covering her mouth with her hand.

“Jiwooming...” Sooyoung calls again. The older woman walks to the kitchen and pouts at the empty site. No dinner and no Jiwoo.

“ _Aish_ ,” Sooyoung groans loudly, startling Jungeun in the closet. “Baby, where are you?” Sooyoung goes upstairs in hopes her beloved would be there.

_Phew._

_I should make a run for it now..._

The brunette carefully grabs the door handle, trying her best not to make a sound. Everything was so quiet, but suddenly Jungeun’s phone began to vibrate in her bag. At a maniac speed she attempts to grab her phone. But her hands were shaking so much that she ended up dropping the phone on the rug. Luckily, the phone lands with a light thud, barely audible.

Jungeun quickly kneels down to grab her phone. If anything happens, she can call the police, and she’ll be safe. Though, Jungeun realizes that she’s technically the criminal in this scenario, for breaking in. The phone vibrates again, but is immediately silenced. She checks the screen. It’s a message from her roommate, Jinsol.

 _**(2) messages** _ ****

_**Lippie baby can you buy a pizza :] Jindori is hungry ~** _ ****

_**Oh sorry I forgot you don’t like the word baby ~** _

_Jinsol you idiot._

Normally she would find her roommate’s messages endearing, but not right now. She could’ve gotten killed if Sooyoung had heard. Jungeun stays still for a few minutes, listening carefully for any footsteps. Nothing. It’s like she was alone in the house. Jungeun runs her hands through her hair, pondering on a plan.

She anxiously starts playing with the fabric of the rug on the wooden floor. Wait a minute.

_Why is there a rug in a supplies closet?_

Jungeun lifts the rug up to reveal a trap door.

_I knew it!_

If Jungeun finds something underneath, she can report it to the police, and Jiwoo would be safe. She just has to get in there and see. With a sudden adrenaline of courage, the brunette pulls the handle. A stairway that leads down to, what seems to be the basement, is unveiled. Jungeun takes off her bag silently and puts her phone inside her back-jean pocket.

The basement’s stairs were to run down, they would creak too loud if someone were to step on them. Jungeun decides to crawl down. The very first step creaks and it’s enough to discourage Jungeun, but the lack of footsteps approaching, reassures the brunette to keep going. As she crawls on the last step a wave of nausea hits Jungeun. A horrid smell was rotting the basement.

The room was dark and dusty. A dangling lightbulb was the only thing illuminating the room. Underneath the lightbulb was a steel work table. What was on the table was something so grotesque and crude. Jungeun had never seen something so evil in her life. The knot in her throat had transformed into an anchor that sunk her down with pure fear.

A dismembered corpse laid lifelessly on the table. It was beyond disfigured. Unrecognizable to the human anatomy. Only the devil could commit such a sinister act.

The brunette scrambles to get her phone out. She starts dialing, but the piercing voice of the monster, who committed this atrocity, paralyzes her. The phone crashes down, as Jungeun attempts to crawl away.

“I’ve been wanting to do this ever since I saw you, you stupid bitch.”

She feels a cold metal object on the back of her head. A rave of pain jolts through her body. The crushing weight of Sooyoung’s foot was pinning her down. Unable to squirm her way out. All she could do is cry out for help, as Sooyoung repeatedly bashes her head against the metal object.

“J-Jiwoo please s-save me....”

The gushing crimson blood that surrounded her was the last thing she saw before dissolving into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of Sooyoung and Jiwoo’s thrilling backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it is I, the author of this mess. So this was suppose to be a very, very long chapter, originally I wanted to have the Chuuves backstory fit in one chapter, but there’s a lot to take in, and I wanted to publish one last chapter before 2020 ends, so enjoy or not idk. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Mentions of violence, abuse,  
> G!P and mild sexual content. The characters in this au do NOT represent the real personalities of the girls. This is a work of fiction and is not meant to offend anyone. Read at your own risk.
> 
> *want to clarify the time skip thingies I use in this chapter*  
> ☾= a few hours or a day later  
> ☾☾☾=days or weeks  
> ☾☾☾☾= months

**One year ago**

The dim buzzing lights and clatter of footsteps of doctors, and nurses were irritating Sooyoung. Her head was already pulsing from the smell of coffee, and medicine that lingered in the hospital's waiting area. Not only was her head aching, but her lower abdomen was throbbing in agony. Only a smoke could make her feel better. She withdraws her hand that had been lazily resting on her injury to grab a cigarette from the front pocket of her black leather jacket.

Ignoring all the signs that read 'no smoking,' she puts the cigarette between her lips ready to light it. Pushing through the pain with a hurtful groan, Sooyoung pats herself in search of the lighter. She sits up straight in her seat when she notices the lighter wasn't on her. And glances around the white tile floors for it.

"Shit," The taller girl curses when she realizes that she must've dropped the lighter during her venture.

"Hey, what did I tell you about smoking, Ha Sooyoung?" A very short yet authoritative doctor with a big clipboard, pulls the unlit cigarette from Sooyoung's lips.

"Are you kidding me? Your wound is still in the process of healing." The young doctor chided.

"Calm down Haseul. It wasn't even lit." Sooyoung brushes her off, "I couldn't find my damn lighter." 

Haneul was the hospital she frequented whenever she got hurt on the job ever since she had an emergency stop at the small public facility all those years ago. And Haseul had been the doctor that treated her with intense care so she grew a liking towards her and never saw another doctor that wasn't Haseul ever again.

The short woman scoffs. "Do me a favor and stop smoking." She holds out her hand in front of the taller.

Sooyoung rolls her eyes, knowing exactly what Haseul wanted. She grumbled loudly, retrieving the box of cigarettes from her front pocket. She hands Haseul the pack at a snail's pace. Stalling mid way by tossing the pack around in the air and then catching it.

Haseul grew impatient and nabs the pack out of Sooyoung's hold. "Would you give me that?”

The young doctor disposes of the cigarettes in the nearby bin causing a series of protests from Sooyoung.

"Oh come on-"

Haseul merely shushes her and hands Sooyoung a prescription. "I've prescribed to you some pills that will help with the pain and swelling."

"Thanks." Sooyoung meekly answers and messily props the prescription inside her pocket.

"You're free to go and just try to stay out of any trouble." Haseul places her hand on Sooyoung's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. " Oh and take your medication." Haseul adds before walking away.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sooyoung mumbles under her breath. She tries to get out of her seat but the sudden pang of pain stops her midway.

She lolled herself back in her seat with another loud groan. As she sits there waiting for the waves of pain to die down. She follows Haseul with her eyes across the room. As the young doctor speaks to her other patient, a dainty red haired girl around her age, that was clinging onto her penguin plushie as if her life depended on it.

Sooyoung could see the sorrow in the girl's doll eyes, and it made the taller girl's empty stomach coil.

She felt so depressed just by looking at the smaller girl who Sooyoung thought resembled a sick and abandoned puppy. Her puny body would tremble underneath a worn out grey hoodie that was clearly not keeping her warm at all. Sooyoung just wanted to tear her eyes away from the pitiful girl but for some odd reason she couldn't. And it sure didn't help that she could hear some words she exchanged with Haseul about how she couldn't afford to pay the bill.

Tears were threatening to fall from the smaller girls eyes and for some odd reason it hurt Sooyoung more than the abdominal pain.

_Please don't cry, please don't cry._

Once the smaller girl shed a tear Sooyoung mustered up all the strength she had in her with a deep inhale and approached Haseul and the dainty girl.

"I'll take care of it." Sooyoung snatches the hospital bill from Haseul and examines it. Both Haseul and the small girl are left speechless as Sooyoung pulls a couple of wons out of her pocket and gives them to Haseul.

"You're not suppose to pay me-"

"Just take it." Sooyoung says convincing Haseul to accept the cash.

"Uh, okay well you're all set Jiwoo," Haseul proceeds to give the smaller girl her prescription,"make sure you apply the cream every night, okay?"

Jiwoo nods, grabbing the prescription with a shaky hand. Still puzzled about the sudden interference of the strange woman. Asking herself as to why this woman is helping her. Haseul is just as confused and even leans forward to whisper in Sooyoung's ear, "what are you doing?"And to which Sooyoung simply answers, "I'm helping."

Haseul gives one last skeptical look at Sooyoung before bidding goodbye to Jiwoo. As soon as Haseul leaves Jiwoo gets on her hands and knees and murmurs 'thank you' over and over again at an overwhelmed Sooyoung. Who's cheeks were turning a light shade of pink when she noticed the nearby doctors and nurses were staring.

"Hey, don't do that! Sit down please!" Sooyoung signals the smaller girl to get back in her seat and Jiwoo immediately obeys.

"I'm s-sorry I promise I'll pay you back." Jiwoo rubs her hands together looking up at Sooyoung, adoringly. 

Sooyoung chuckles at Jiwoo's childlike antics. It was almost like the poor girl had never received an act of kindness before. 

"It's okay, don't ever kneel for anyone like that ever again." Sooyoung adds with a grunt taking a seat next to Jiwoo. "How old are you kid?" 

"Twenty-two..." 

"I'm twenty-four, so maybe you should listen to me." 

Jiwoo shifts anxiously in her seat, hugging her penguin plushie closer, and biting her lip. "I'm sorry I'm really grateful but... I just can't accept that. Please let me repay you... um..." 

"Sooyoung. My name is Sooyoung." 

"Sooyoung what a pretty name." Jiwoo mutters to herself quietly not expecting the older to hear her but she does. 

"Thanks." Jiwoo blushes at the sight of Sooyoung staring at her with a sly grin.

"Jiwoo, was it? I just wanted to help-" Sooyoung is soon cut off when the familiar sharp pain strikes her once more. The taller girl felt as if she was being stabbed all over again. No matter how cool she tired to play it off she couldn't contain the jarring groans coming out of her. 

"Are you okay Sooyoung?" Jiwoo asks worriedly getting startled from all the noises the older was making. 

"Yeah." Sooyoung smiles weakly hoping to calm Jiwoo. "I'm fine don't worry... just a stab wound..." 

"Those hurt." Jiwoo's mumbled response had stumped Sooyoung so much that it had distracted her from her lower pain. 

"You've been stabbed before?" Jiwoo doesn't answer, instead lowers her head down. The smaller girl's attention was fixated on her dangling feet. Sooyoung knows this feeling all too well. She could see the small glimpses of childhood memories flooding her mind as she stared at Jiwoo. 

"I'm sorry, Jiwoo." 

Eventually Sooyoung's pain goes away, and they sit in silence for a while until Sooyoung notices that Jiwoo was waving her penguin in front of her face. 

Sooyoung raised an eyebrow obligated to break the awkward silence. " Uh... nice penguin you've got there..." 

"Hold him." 

"What?" 

"Hold him." Jiwoo continues to push the penguin onto Sooyoung. "Mr. Chuu always makes me feel better when I'm hurt." 

"Mr. Chuu?" 

"That's his name. Here hold him." Sooyoung really couldn't say no to that pretty little angelic face. So she gently takes the plush penguin from Jiwoo's hold.

Mr. Chuu was worn out a bit with a couple of dirt stains on it, and it even smelled of gasoline but Sooyoung didn't mind because seeing Jiwoo's big bright smile was worth it. The older felt so warm as if she was being soothed by beams of sunlight. It was the purest and most precious look she's ever seen.

"You know what? Mr. Chuu is making me feel a lot better."Sooyoung laughs lightly which makes Jiwoo's face light up and swing her feet, excitedly.

"You see I told you!" Jiwoo giddily coos, but her smile soon fades when the sound of her hungry stomach growls. 

"I'm hungry too." Sooyoung comments with a chortle. Carefully standing up from her seat and handing Mr. Chuu back to Jiwoo.

It seemed like Sooyoung was getting ready to leave and it bummed Jiwoo out. She really enjoyed the older's company and wanted her to stay a little longer. The smaller girl didn't want to be lonely again even if it was just for a few more moments.

"Come on let's go get some food kid, my treat." Sooyoung gestures Jiwoo to follow her. 

It was nice having Sooyoung but she was a stranger. Can she really trust a stranger she just met at a hospital? Though Sooyoung was a nice stranger. She was kind to her and no one has ever been this kind to her. She thinks maybe the heavens sent her a guardian angel that will care and look after her. The savior she's been longing for all along. 

Sooyoung's award-winning smile was enough to convince Jiwoo to take a leap of faith and follow her out the hospital doors and into the fresh evening air. 

"Here." Sooyoung takes off her leather jacket and puts it on a shivering Jiwoo.

"Won't you get cold?" 

"I'll be fine as long as you're warm."

  
After a quick stop at the pharmacy (To buy hers and Jiwoo's prescribed medication. ) they settle at a small restaurant. Sooyoung was feeling a lot better after taking her medication. She was finally able to converse comfortably, not that there was much talking going on between her and Jiwoo. Since Jiwoo was too busy chugging down her third plate of meat. At this point Sooyoung worried Jiwoo was going to choke. 

"Slow down Jiwoo the food is not going anywhere." Sooyoung refills Jiwoo's glass with a soft drink.

"It's just so delicious!" Jiwoo excitedly exclaims with a mouthful before washing the food down with her beverage. "I've never had this much food thank you so much, Unnie!"

" _Unnie_?" Sooyoung teases with a laugh. 

Jiwoo's cheeks soon heat up and nervously starts rambling. "Is that okay? I don't know why I said that..."

"Don't worry it's fine. I was only messing with you." Sooyoung lightly ruffles up Jiwoo's bangs.

"Ah, Unnie!" Jiwoo makes a small fist ready to throw a playful punch at Sooyoung if she messes with her bangs again, and the older girl couldn't help but laugh at how cute the younger was being.

It was crazy how fast they were getting a long. Not that long ago they were just strangers at a hospital but now they were acting as if they knew each other well. And as Sooyoung watched Jiwoo eat she realized it was better if she didn't get close to her. They should go their separate ways after this.

  
When they finally exit the restaurant night had fallen. The stars gracefully serenade the charcoal sky with with their gleaming light that helped illuminate Sooyoung and Jiwoo's path towards the car.

"Mr. Chuu! I left him in the restaurant!" Jiwoo suddenly announces once Sooyoung had started the car.

"Uh..." Sooyoung turns around and sees that the owners were already closing the restaurant.

She shoots Jiwoo an apologetic look,"their closing."

"How could'I've been so careless? Now Mr. Chuu will be alone." Jiwoo pouts resting her head against the car window.

Sooyoung bites her lip in contemplation.

_I guess she really needs that thing..._

"Don't worry I'll get him, just stay in the car."

It took some time to convince the owners to open, but Sooyoung managed to argue her way in. She walks back to the car with a victorious smile and Mr. Chuu in her possession. Fighting with the restaurant owners must’ve taken longer than she had thought, since she came back to a sleeping Jiwoo. All that food must've made her sleepy. Sooyoung really didn't want to wake the smaller girl from her slumber, yet it was already late, and it was time to take Jiwoo home.

The only problem was that Sooyoung had no idea where Jiwoo lived, so she needed the address from her.

"Jiwoo," Sooyoung lightly shakes the younger's arm.

"Jiwoo, wake up I need to take you home." Jiwoo starts to stir and mumble incoherently.

"Tell me where you live, and you can go back to sleep." Sooyoung says sweetly but Jiwoo only whines and shakes her head. The younger one was in between asleep and awake. Completely unaware of her surroundings.

"N-No..." Jiwoo finally mutters out. She twists and turns in her seat. "No! Jungie help me!" Jiwoo cries out, fresh tears streaming down her still shut eyes.

"No no no don't cry. Please don't cry." Sooyoung begins to panic not knowing what to do, but to cradle Jiwoo's trembling frame close to her chest.

Jiwoo's eyes snapped open, her heavily panting had quieted down by Sooyoung's mellow embrace. The taller girl softly whispers 'it's okay' running her slender fingers through her locks. Jiwoo continues to sob and tightly hold onto Sooyoung as if the older girl were to suddenly disappear.

"I was having a bad dream." Jiwoo muffles out.

"I know," Sooyoung hums soothing the smaller girl's cries, "dreams can be scary but you're safe now no one is going to hurt you."

Sooyoung eyes landed on the dashboard where she had placed Mr. Chuu.

"Hey, guess what?" Sooyoung reaches over to grab the plushie. "I got Mr. Chuu back." 

Jiwoo immediately pulls away from Sooyoung's arms and hugs Mr. Chuu as if she had lost the penguin years ago. 

"Oh, thank you Unnie!" Jiwoo was practically squeezing Mr. Chuu, and Sooyoung was sure the stuffing was going to pop out. 

"You really like that thing huh?" Jiwoo only nodded with a faint smile. 

Although, Sooyoung thought it was strange for Jiwoo to be attached to a stuffed animal at such a grown age, but who was she to judge? The dirty little old thing made her happy, and that's all that matters. 

"Alright let's get you home which way do you live?" 

Jiwoo's smile fades again, avoiding Sooyoung's gaze. She looks out the car window, onto the cold and uninviting streets. She wishes she had somewhere to go. Somewhere were she didn't feel like she was going to burn.

"I don't have a place to stay, but it's okay Unnie you could dump me anywhere." Jiwoo said sadly.

"Do you have any family or friends that you could stay with?" Sooyoung asks, hoping Jiwoo would be safe but Jiwoo shakes her head.

"I can pay for you to stay at a hotel -"

"No please! You keep spending money on me I already owe you so much."

"You don't owe me anything Jiwoo."

Maybe because Sooyoung knew exactly how it felt to have the world turn, it's back on you. She might regret this later on, but She wasn't going to turn her back on Jiwoo, who had no one in this world but herself.

"Do you want to stay at my place for the night?"

☾

The next morning Sooyoung wakes up to a light weight pressing on her chest. As she opens her drowsy eyes, she is startled by the sight of Jiwoo sleeping on top of her. The older was sure she carried Jiwoo to her upstairs bedroom last night. During the car ride the younger had fallen asleep again after their long discussion whether she should stay over or not. Nevertheless, the younger had shyly accepted the offer.

Sooyoung decided to crash on the couch to give Jiwoo a more comfortable place to sleep, but it seems that the younger much rather be on top of her than on a cozy mattress. She looked so peaceful, just like last night. Sooyoung didn't want to disturb Jiwoo's sleep, but the smaller girl's elbow was digging into her abdominal wound and the pain was insufferable.

Sooyoung tries to slip away which was much more difficult than she thought, since Jiwoo was subconsciously clinging onto her. She gently pushes Jiwoo to the side and accidentally rolls herself off the edge awkwardly landing on the wooden floor with a loud thud.

"Unnie, why are you on the floor?"

They start off the morning a little awkward. Jiwoo was blushing and apologizing a dozen times, once she came to her senses that she had fallen asleep on top of her Unnie. Sooyoung really didn't know how to ask the younger woman why she decided to use her as a mattress, but she offered to cook breakfast as a way to get rid of the unwieldy tension between them.

Sooyoung quickly cooks up some breakfast for the both of them. In a matter of minutes, she's setting up two bowls of steamed eggs and two glasses of apple juice, on the dining table. Jiwoo sits across from her a bit timid to be in the same room with her, but she hopes Jiwoo will enjoy the meal and forget about it, yet not even the steamed eggs stopped the smaller girl from apologizing.

"I'm so sorry Unnie," Jiwoo says in between bites, "I shouldn't have done that - Mmm this is so delicious!"

A smile tug at the corners of Sooyoung's lips. "I already told you It's okay."

Although, the older was a little moody and her body was aching but she let it slide seeing how jiwoo apologized so cutely.

"I couldn't sleep," Jiwoo continues. "I went downstairs to look for you, and you were already asleep, and you looked so beau- um I mean relaxed and I guess I just fell asleep watching you...please don't be mad."She hurriedly finished off her ramble nervously taking a spoonful of her breakfast.

If Sooyoung was another person, the last sentence would've creeped her out but she knew Jiwoo was harmless.

"I'm not mad." Sooyoung raises her hand to pet Jiwoo's head but the smaller girl flinches back in her seat, cowering her head down.

The older's stomach drops and she knew exactly what that meant.

"I'm not going to hurt you Jiwoo," Sooyoung balmy voices retrieving her hand."I'm not mad either... hey look at me."

Jiwoo peers her head up instantly melting Sooyoung with the innocent gleam in her eyes.

"It's okay," Sooyoung repeats.

 _Sooyoung is kind. Sooyoung won't hurt me._

"Okay...”

By the time they both finished breakfast it's past nine o clock.

"I should get going," Jiwoo announced. "Thank you so much for everything, Unnie. I hope I can repay you back."

As much as she liked Jiwoo they couldn't go beyond being strangers, but for some strange reason the older wants to keep on helping her. 

"There's no need." Sooyoung waves her off. "Where are you off to? I could drive you." 

Jiwoo ponders her response for a second. "I guess I should look for a shelter." 

A shelter was no place for anyone, especially someone as vulnerable as Jiwoo. It didn't feel right knowing she could possibly be in danger. 

"Are you sure there's nowhere else you can stay, Jiwoo?" 

_Why do I care so much about this kid?_

"Don't worry about it Unnie you've done more than enough to help me. I'll be fine." 

_But I want to do so much more._

"Well can I at least help you look for a nice and safe one?" Sooyoung asks, referring to a shelter. 

Seeing how Sooyoung's eyes were gleaming with hope Jiwoo couldn't possibly say no. 

"Oh, alright," Jiwoo sighs with a small smile. "I don't mind much. Any shelter will be fine as long as it's close to my university." 

"Which university do you go to?" 

"Hanlim." 

The university's name rings a bell for Sooyoung. Having driven passed the average sized institute a couple of times. 

"That's actually nearby not to far from here." Sooyoung informs. "On campus housing must be expensive these days, huh?" 

"Yeah, I was lucky to get a few scholarships, but even then it didn't cover everything so I was living at home, but then..." Jiwoo trails off her voice growing weak. 

Heaps of questions began to puzzle through Sooyoung's mind, but she pushed them aside. She didn't want to bombarded Jiwoo with questions that could possibly make her uncomfortable. 

"You don't have to explain, I understand." 

A long pause passes as Sooyoung dwells on the idea of housing Jiwoo longer. She knew she couldn't. 

"I hope I can find a shelter close by it would be nice to have you near, Unnie." Jiwoo speaks quietly a light blush spreading on her cheeks. 

"Then why don't you just stay here?" Sooyoung subconsciously blurts out. 

_What the hell am I doing?!_

"I mean if you want..." Sooyoung was stumbling over her words trying to take her previous words back but her tongue kept betraying her. 

Jiwoo's eyes were wide as saucers stunned by the older's words. "I shouldn't... I-I don't want to be a burden-" 

"Nonsense...

_Stop._

... you wouldn't be a burden to me I just want to help you." 

Sooyoung was looking at her with so much warmth, and it takes everything in Jiwoo not to launch herself into the older's arms. Surely, she was an angel. 

_My angel._

And when the gates of heaven were opening right in front of her how could she reject them? 

"I promise I'll get a job and try my best to find a new place -" Jiwoo halts her words when Sooyoung reaches out to lace their fingers together. The younger cheeks flaming a deep crimson red.

"Focus on your schooling," Sooyoung interjects.

The storm that was brewing in Sooyoung's head kept roaring no. That she would taint Jiwoo's innocence by introducing her to the world she was apart of. 

_I'll be careful._

_I'll keep her safe._

She tells herself over and over attempting to calm the storm. 

"Let me take care of you." 

  
☾☾☾

The rain slowly fell against Sooyoung's yellow umbrella as Jiwoo tugged her along through the market's hectic streets. Every now and then the smaller girl would turn and flash her a cheesy smile. It was so pure and genuine the older felt like she was practically floating on clouds.

_What's happening to me?_

Sooyoung had taken Jiwoo shopping, since she would be going back to school soon, and her clothes fit too baggy on her lithe frame, so the smaller girl crucially needed new clothes and other personal amenities.

At first, Jiwoo had a hard time accepting all these kind acts. She would get embarrassedly flushed and vehemently denied anything Sooyoung would do for her. But she's gradually learning to just take what the older gives her.

Though, it seemed that the younger had thrown that modesty out the window for the day. She was excitedly hopping from store to store dragging Sooyoung along. Rather than shopping for herself only, she was shopping for the both of them. Finding matching outfits for her and Sooyoung, and squealing whenever she found more to try on. Sooyoung wasn't too thrilled trying out clothes (or shopping for matching clothes because it was a corny thing, clingy couples did.) but she managed to go through it anyway since it made Jiwoo beam with joy.

Despite the gray weather that graced the day with pouring rain, there was still a glimmer of sunshine coming from Jiwoo's radiating spirit. The younger girl skipped through the sidewalk puddles not caring that she was getting rained on.

"Wait up!" Sooyoung could hardly keep up with all the bags around her arms.

Luckily, for Sooyoung, Jiwoo suddenly stops in front of a music store.

"Hey! you could get sick!" Sooyoung says, breathlessly joining Jiwoo's side. She catches sight of the younger girl eyeing a mid sized digital piano on display with awe.

"Do you play?"

Jiwoo hums with a nod not tearing her dreamy gaze from the piano. "Yes, I'm a music major actually."

Sooyoung makes sure to remember the name of the music store before being pulled away to the next store by Jiwoo.

☾

As expected, Jiwoo makes up sick the following day with a fever.

"No Unnie, don't get close to me I'm going to get you sick!" Jiwoo whines, but that doesn't stop Sooyoung from lifting her up from the bed.

"I have to get your fever down."

Sooyoung's wound had healed perfectly, so she was able to swiftly carry the smaller girl into the bathroom without any pain.

She sits the younger girl on the edge of the bathtub.

"Umm."Sooyoung awkwardly scratches the back of her head. "Do you think you can do this yourself?"

Jiwoo drowsily nods almost falling over, but Sooyoung is there to catch her. Afraid the ill girl might injure herself by accident, Sooyoung decides to help her bathe. Asking for consent first before proceeding to do anything, until Jiwoo granted her permission. 

"I'm going to undress you..." Sooyoung nervously stutters out. A bright red flushing on both of their features, as she carefully turns Jiwoo around, so her back is facing her. 

She slowly lifts Jiwoo's shirt up, and nothing could've prepared her for what she unveiled. 

Scrapes of ridged scars cover the smaller girl's upper back, mottled ones scattered around her lower. Some in the process of healing, others fading out with time.

An unwanted gasp escaped her lips. "Jiwoo..." 

Jiwoo was so fragile and innocent, her blood boiled knowing too well that some of those scars were caused by a knife. She needed to know who caused this damage to sweet jiwoo, so she could return it back ten times worse to the culprit. 

"A-Ah I forget I have those... I didn't want you to see..." Hints of shame trailing from behind Jiwoo's frail voice, causing the older to put those bleak thoughts aside. 

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't look, I won't look anywhere else either. I'll only look at your hair, hmm is that, okay?"

"Okay..." 

  
Jiwoo sits on the bed in a fetal position as Sooyoung gently applies the ointment on her back. 

Fortunately, the lukewarm bath had reduced Jiwoo's fever lifting a chunk of worry from the older girl.

Now all she could focus on was the younger's injured back. She wondered if those scars were behind some accident that led Jiwoo to the hospital.

 _'Who did this to you,'_ was on the tip of Sooyoung's tongue but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't say it.

The smaller girl was already letting her guard down for exposing herself to her like this. Sooyoung didn't want to cross the line.

When Sooyoung finishes applying the cream, Jiwoo stays curled up, in the same position, as if she was hiding herself from the world.

Her need to protect Jiwoo only grew, it ached to see her like this.

"Hey Jiwoo, it's okay," Sooyoung softly speaks, standing in front of her."I know this was really difficult... but I'm proud of you."

Jiwoo peers her head up, "You're proud of me?" She raises an eyebrow.

"I am, and it's only fair if I show you mine."

The older lifts her shirt up slightly to reveal her abdomen scar. She then turns around, hoisting her shirt up a little bit more to uncover two valiant parallel scars stretching from her middle back. 

Jiwoo thinks her back resembles a fallen angel's. The two scars signifying where her wings used to be.

Somebody cut her wings. Somebody hurt her Unnie like they've hurt her. 

She wants to say so many things, but her words are rendered into one big hug. 

"Thank you for everything..."

☾☾☾

Jiwoo had been steadily recovering, for the past few weeks. Healthily gaining weight, and some of her scars were done healing. Plus, she had all these new clothes and supplies. She was all set to go back to school.

"Are you ready to go?" Sooyoung asks looking at smaller girl who stood in the doorway with her newly bought pink coat and bag around her shoulder.

Sooyoung fetched her car keys and puts on her black coat ready to leave the house.

"Come on you don't want to be late for your first day of school."

But Jiwoo doesn't move, her feet are planted in front of the door frame.

"Is something wrong?" Sooyoung stops to face Jiwoo and even lowers herself a bit attempting to make eye contact.

"I-I... I'm not ready." Jiwoo mumbles barely audible but Sooyoung manages to catch it since she was rather close.

"I thought I was," Jiwoo faintly continues her pout quivering with each word. "but all I want is to stay here with you!"

Jiwoo buries herself into Sooyoung's neck the older is taken back a little but ultimately wraps her arms around her tiny frame.

"Oh... Uh... that's okay you go when you're ready, kid."

Jiwoo peeks her head up, her tears threatening to fall from her puppy eyes. "but you said to focus on my studies..."

Her eyes never failed to pull at her heart strings.

"Take a break, like I said you go when you're ready."

Jiwoo tucks herself further into the embrace, thanking and praising how supportive her Unnie is.

"Oh, _Sooyoungie_ , I'm so lucky to have you..."

"Eh? You mean Sooyoung?"The taller corrects.

"Sooyoungie." 

"Sooyoung."

"My Sooyoungie..." Jiwoo pouts this time.

"Fine."

_What are you doing to me?_

☾☾☾

"Sooyoungie, what are you doing?" Jiwoo giggles giddily.

"It's a surprise." Sooyoung says as she covers both of Jiwoo's eyes with her hands so she doesn't take a peek and carefully maneuvers her downstairs to the living room. 

"Oh this is so exciting!" 

"Ready? One, two, three!" 

Sooyoung uncovers Jiwoo's eyes and as she opens her eyes she spots the same mid sized digital piano she saw on display all those weeks ago. Standing in the corner right before her. All shiny, pitch black and ready to be played. She caresses the porcelain keys in disbelief that such a well crafted piano is hers and hers only. Sooyoung watches her explore the instrument's features with a prized smile. 

Jiwoo veers to look at Sooyoung her pupils dilated, inner brows raised and mouth agape. She doesn't know what to do or react, but without a warring she launches herself into the taller woman's arms, nearly knocking her down, with her staggering strength. She hoists Jiwoo's thighs around her hips to keep their balance. 

Since Jiwoo was taking a break from school Sooyoung wanted her to at least keep in touch with music and what better way than to give her the piano of her dreams. 

Jiwoo warmly places both hands on Sooyoung's cheeks moving her forward so their foreheads are touching. They've never been this close to each other; it's almost heart-stopping for the latter. 

"Why?" 

"What? You don't like it?" 

"No, I love it!" Jiwoo pauses letting out an airy sigh, "But why? Why do you care so much about me? Why do you do all of this?" 

The twinkling in her eyes as she stared upon her were further sinking Sooyoung in, but the taller woman didn't have a clear answer. 

"I don't know... I'm sorry to disappoint you like this, but I truly don't know... I just... want to take care of you. I want to see you happy." 

There was no trace, not even a hint of disappointment on Jiwoo's soft features. Only a look Sooyoung couldn't decipher. 

"There are not enough words to describe how grateful I am. You're my guardian angel. My savior." 

"I'm not....Jiwoo, I'm not...-"

Sooyoung cuts herself off when Jiwoo kisses her cheek, enjoying the blissful warmth, forgetting who she was for a split second. 

"Why don't you play something for me, Jiwooming? 

The smaller girl beams at the nickname as she pulls away from the hug, and with so much enthusiasm leads Sooyoung to sit on the piano seat beside her. She delicately presses on the keys afraid she might destroy the string instrument if she pressed harder. 

Sooyoung detects the younger's stiff hesitation. 

"Go on now, it's all yours." She whispers encouragingly, "play my little, Jiwooming." 

With shaky fingers she begins to orchestrate a mellow melody. Sadness behind every blue note, yet a sweet and clean built up. It was smoothing and sorrowful. A song from the golden sky to all the fallen angels. A song Jiwoo had in the depths of her soul and completely lost herself within it as her fingers flew over the keys becoming one with the piece. 

She was born to play, a true prodigy and Sooyoung didn't dare close her eyes. She was mesmerized, enchanted by the way the music possessed Jiwoo to unwind. 

She finishes with a loud and sharp note signaling the end of her performance. Jiwoo leans her head on Sooyoung's shoulder, taking a moment to breathe.

"I've never owned a piano you know? We couldn't afford one, but luckily the middle school I attended had a nice music room with a piano and everything. I learned with my best friend. We taught each other and played for each other." Jiwoo smiled fondly at her nostalgic memories. Moments she could never have back. 

"But now," she looks at Sooyoung with the same adoration, "I play for you."

☾☾☾☾☾

The kind of fear that Sooyoung dreaded her entire life was growing stronger with each passing day. Being near the smaller girl had become a need. She breathed and lived her; nothing else mattered. She tried to fight it, tame the flames of the daunting plague that crept upon her, that sneered 'you'll ruin her.' But her attachment towards Jiwoo was much more, she selfishly couldn't possibly let her go, not now, not ever.

"I'll change." She mumbles to her self, puffing out a line of smoke into the air.

"Did you say something, Sooyoungie?" Jiwoo asks, sitting beside the older woman on the front porch, happily chewing on her peach.

"Oh nothing." Sooyoung says, patting Jiwoo on the head, the younger girl nuzzles into her touch like an obedient puppy.

"Hmm... Unnie your garden is dying, it looks like those roses are your only survivors. You should look after them." Jiwoo points to the distant scarlet roses that gracefully flower while the other neighboring plants are wilted, crying out their last breath.

"Those are special roses; they look like your average roses but they're not. They are rare, last of their kind, they don't need much care, they survive on their own....

Sooyoung glances over the garden, examining it, brown patches on the grass, dried out shrubs, and shriveled up flowers.

"But you're right everything else is dying, I haven't had time to properly look after the garden." She turns to look at Jiwoo, who's tentatively listening. "Would you like to help me fix this mess?"

"Really?! I would love to! Don't worry plants. I'll save you!"

Sooyoung laughs ruffling up Jiwoo's bangs earning a series of whines and gentle punches on her shoulder from the latter.

"Ah, you always do that!" Jiwoo starts picking and aligning single strands of hair on her forehead. And Sooyoung likes the way her eyebrows wrinkle, when she concentrates, and how her eyes somehow enlarge as she looks up to fix her bangs.

"Sorry Jiwooming." Sooyoung chuckles lightly, taking another hit of her cigarette.

"You know, your garden isn't the only thing that needs fixing, my hair is a mess."

Sooyoung notes the faded red dye and outgrown roots at the top of Jiwoo's head that are desperately crying out to be retouched.

"We'll fix that too, if you want." Sooyoung reassures.

And Jiwoo nods her head vigorously in agreement earning another laugh from the older. "Yes please."

"Alright, cutie."

Jiwoo goes back to eating her peach with a broad smile stretching at her lips, resting her head on the older's shoulder. They watch the sunset in silence, relishing each other's essence.

☾☾☾

For the next couple of weeks Sooyoung and Jiwoo soak up in the sun, diligently working on the garden. Planting new grass and soil. Fertilizing and watering the plants and shrubs, bringing life to Sooyoung's front yard.

"I think those things are evil." Jiwoo comments on one blistering sunny day.

"What things?"

"The roses, I think they're evil, they're life suckers." Jiwoo squints at the thriving roses from a distant, wiping drops of sweat with her dirt covered arm, unaware that she smeared some on her forehead.

Sooyoung rises an eyebrow, opening a new bag of soil. "Life suckers?"

"I think they sucked the life out of the other plants... life suckers." Jiwoo hisses.

"That's an interesting conspiracy, Jiwooming." Sooyoung cackles continuing to plant the new soil.

"We can't take them out?"

"I already told you, their an endangered species, plus I don't want to be a plant murder."

Sooyoung halts her shoveling. "And they were my father's." She quietly admits.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sooyoungie! Forget all those dumb things I said!"

"It's okay, it's not dumb, I think their evil too."

Sooyoung can't help but to smile at the younger once she noticed her forehead and cheeks were covered in dirt. "You've worked hard today, let's take a break."

☾

A sprawl of thunder streaks split the night sky layer that evening, accompanied by the harsh downpour of rain, rolling across rooftops like bullets.   
  
Sooyoung caught sight of Jiwoo standing a few feet away, in her peripheral vision, the older could sense her hesitation. 

“Is something wrong?” Sooyoung voices, turning to look at Jiwoo, who’s slowly taking small steps towards her. 

“Can... I... sleep with... you.” Jiwoo asks in a quiet voice, fidgeting her fingers nervously. A small smile plays upon Sooyoung’s lips, the younger looked so small and innocent with her pastel pink pajamas (with tiny strawberries on them, Sooyoong was wearing the same ones) and natural dark hair (she had recently gotten rid of the red dye) that highlighted her porcelain skin. 

“Can I Unnie?” Jiwoo asks again. 

_Shit, was I staring?_

Sooyoung stands from the couch, her ‘bed’ of months, the gray furniture wasn’t exactly spacious for the both of them. Sooyoung could barely fit, her legs were too long for it, and would awkwardly dangle out from the arm. Though, she didn’t mind, as long as Jiwoo was sleeping comfortably. 

“Umm... we don’t exactly fit... unless,” Sooyoung recalls the first time she brought Jiwoo home, when she woke up with the young girl on top, “you would want to sleep on top of me?” She throws the younger a playful quick that promptly makes her blush. 

“Okay... lay down first Unnie..” 

“No, Jiwoo I was joking,” Sooyoung notes the disappointment in Jiwoo’s eyes, “why do you want to sleep with me? Is the bed not comfortable?” 

“I’m s-scared o-of the thunder.” Jiwoo stutters, a crack of thunder follows after her words, causing the younger to jump. 

“Alright, why don’t I tuck you into bed, does that sound good?” 

Jiwoo furiously nods, taking the elder's hand. 

  
  
"Please stay with me, Unnie!" Jiwoo pleads dragging Sooyoung to the bedroom.

Another crackle of thunder hits making Jiwoo squeak and hide under the covers. 

"Please, Sooyoungie!" Jiwoo pokes her head out, pouting at the older to get her to stay. 

She really shouldn’t but she didn’t want to make Jiwoo upset, the poor girl was already scared. 

"Fine-" 

"Yay! Oh, Unnie hold me close okay?" 

Sooyoung doesn't even finish her sentence when Jiwoo pulls her to lay on the bed with her. 

"It's so scary." Jiwoo whines, scooting incredibly close to the older. "Can we talk for a bit?" 

"Of course we can, Jiwooming." Sooyoung strokes the younger's hair, trying to ease her nerves. "What's on your mind?"

"I want to get to know you more... we've been living together for some months now, and I barely know what you like." 

"I like you." Sooyoung teases. 

The room is dim, so Sooyoung can't see how red in the face Jiwoo gets. 

"You do? I like you too... that's why I want to know more about you."Jiwoo cuddles further into Sooyoung, as the rain grows louder.

"Well, what do you want to know?" 

"You might scold me..." 

"I won't, Jiwooming, you can ask me anything." 

"Umm... where do you get all this money?" Jiwoo's voice is small almost to afraid to speak up. 

She’s always wondered were Sooyoung got the funds to care for their needs. She’s never seen her go anywhere besides the store. The older has not mentioned anything about a job either. 

"I have a job. It's seasonal, it keeps me away sometimes that's why the garden was left so unattended."

"Oh." Jiwoo sighs in relief once she heard Sooyoung's calming tone. "You're one of those business people. You work for a company?"

"Something like that. Anything else you want to know?" Sooyoung asks, changing the topic.

"You mentioned your father earlier, where is he?...”

"Dead. He died a couple of years back. This is his house actually." Sooyoung says, nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry I'm sure he was a kind man, since my Sooyoungie is so kind."

As if on cue, a roar of lighting strikes loudly as Sooyoung chuckles quietly.

"My father was.... something else that's all... are you okay?" Sooyoung's relaxed tone is replaced with a concerned one when she realizes Jiwoo is shyly hiding in the crook of her neck.

"The lighting really scared me." Jiwoo whimpers.

"Oooh, my little Jiwooming, it's alright," Sooyoung softly caresses Jiwoo's cheek. "let's try to get some sleep we have a lot of work tomorrow."

"Wait. I have one more question... it's about us."

"Us? What about us?"

"Are we gonna get married?"

"Eh?! Married??"

"I'm joking Unnie!" Jiwoo breaks out in laughter.

"Is that something you want? hmm?" Sooyoung plays along, poking at Jiwoo's sides.

"That tickles!" Jiwoo squeals, trying to turn away and cover herself with the blanket, but Sooyoung holds her by the waist.

"We could." Sooyoung suggests after Jiwoo's laughter dies down, a hint of carelessness trailing behind her words.

Jiwoo doesn't know the first thing about a healthy marriage, but she wants it with Sooyoung. She pictures it every time she looks into her eyes.

"But shouldn't we date first?"

"Whatever you want, baby." Sooyoung slightly rubs her nose against Jiwoo's drawing out a small giggle from her.

"You're just messing with me, aren't you?"

"No, I'm serious, I'll do whatever you want, you can ask me to go jump off a clip and I will." Her words held humor, but her tone was very serious.

"What if I asked you to kiss me?" Jiwoo shyly says, wanting to hide underneath the blankets right after, but Sooyoung has a firm hold on her. They're dangerously close, lips inches away from touching, but Sooyoung pulls back before her lips could brush the younger's. 

"I want to kiss you. I really do, I want to date you, marry you, whatever you want but I feel like I should tell you something first but," Sooyoung sighs deeply, "I'm not ready."

"It's okay," Jiwoo cups the older's face, bumping the tips of their noses together again, "whenever you're ready."

☾☾☾

The closet underneath the stairs was a room Jiwoo hadn't explored yet. She knew the broom and mop, and other cleaning supplies were located inside, since she's seen Sooyoung take them out from there whenever it was cleaning day. After all, she had came in with the intention of grabbing some cleaning supplies to tidy up the house, before Sooyoung returned home from whatever 'business' meeting she had. But the room gave her such an odd vibe, she took a few minutes just to walk in completely.

The wooden floorboards were squeaky and slippery, it was a bad time to wear her strawberry socks, because the younger slides right in tripping over on a beige rug. The clumsy girl falls forward with a tumble, and her left eye is bruised by a cold and steel object, she doesn't have time to register what it is. In that instance, an old shoe box from the top shelf hits her head, sprawling out a series of photographs across the floor. And Jiwoo doesn't know where to begin. Her head and eye were aching, she felt like a cartoon character in a misfortunate situation.

These kinds of things always happened to her.

She lays on the floor for a moment trying to find the strength and energy to get up. With her good eye she spots the back of a photograph next to her, the faded out handwriting read:

 **_My baby boy's first picture, 1997._ **

Jiwoo turns the photograph over, revealing a smiling baby with little bits of hair, being held by a woman whose face is blocked out by a light leak. The woman's only visible feature is her wide smile that matches the one on the baby’s features.

"What are you doing?" 

Sooyoung is standing by the door frame with a bag of peaches and a baffled expression. Wondering why the supplies closet is such a mess and why the younger is on the floor like a broken doll. Though, her furrowed eyebrows soften once a startled Jiwoo looks up at her, a purple bruise surrounding her eye socket.

"Baby, what happened?" Sooyoung says gently, kneeling down next to Jiwoo.

"I was only trying to clean, but I made a mess, please don't be mad." Jiwoo explains trying to hold her tears back. Sooyoung recognizes the photograph Jiwoo was holding and doesn’t say a word. Instead, she focuses on the injured girl.

"I'm not mad, it's okay accidents happen, I'll clean all of this up later." Without an explanation Sooyoung lightly snatches the photograph from Jiwoo's grip, pocketing it as if were nothing. "Come on let's get you some ice."

Jiwoo didn't mean to prey on Sooyoung's personal belongings; they just happened to fall on top of her head. It was like she was meant to see that mysterious photograph she encountered, and her curiosity ached more than her eye.

"Unnie, who was that baby in the picture?" Jiwoo asks, holding a bag of frozen peas on her left eye.

Sitting on the foot of the bed together, Sooyoung carefully inspects the younger's eye, making sure she doesn't press the ice pack too hard on the injured eye.

"I guess I had to tell you sooner or later..."

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

Sooyoung smiles fondly at her, leaving a kiss on her forehead, a blush promptly rising at the younger's cheeks.

"It's alright I want to tell you, you said you wanted to get to know me more right?"

Jiwoo nods, interlocking their fingers together.

"Well this is a part of me," the older exhales strongly, searching for the courage to speak, "That's me...I'm the baby in the picture."

Using her free hand, she takes out the photograph from inside her jacket's pocket and holds it out for the smaller girl to view again.

"Awe, Sooyoungie you were so cute!" Jiwoo squeaks, earnestly staring at the picture then back at the older with the same twinkle.

Sooyoung was expecting a whole different response, something more hostile, but it was pure and good natured and it only fueled her confidence to keep talking.

"When I was born, they assumed I was a boy but later on I started to develop differently... more feminine. Not the way a 'normal boy' should or at least that's what my father said..."

Sooyoung's voice is fragile, paper thin, vulnerable. In contrast to her usual tender and confident voice Jiwoo is so used to hearing. Her gaze is lost, starting into the bleak wall, but tightly holding onto Jiwoo's hand for support.

".... my mother had passed away, way before I could even say my first word. That's her in the picture by the way." She grips the edges of the photograph, a faint smile forming at her lips.

"So my father was left all alone with me. Some of my first memories revolve around hospitals and doctors, they all said the same thing, that I am intersex. I have 'male' genitalia but everywhere else a 'female' skeleton. It's different for every intersex individual but that was my case and my father didn't like my case one bit."

Sooyoung's eyes darken and her faint smile disappears and Jiwoo can't decipher her expression. Her words are cold as she retells her memories with her father. 

"He really wanted a son and tried his best to keep that son but after all I'm a woman... ah that miserable old man." She laughs bitterly. 

Jiwoo doesn't say anything. She throws the bag of frozen peas somewhere on the floor and lunges herself into Sooyoung's embrace, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Though they grew up differently, Jiwoo understood the feeling of having a looming shadow over her.

"I thought you deserved to know, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just didn't want you to think differently of me."

Sooyoung vowed to never care about what other’s thought of her, and she wasn’t ashamed of her extra appendage either. But she cared what Jiwoo would think. Her sweet Jiwoo, that held so much power over her, that made her fear, and doubt everything she’s ever done. The younger could leave her at any given moment, and she really had no reason to stay at the older’s side, if she knew the whole truth. And worst of all, she couldn’t bear to witness the same look of disgust, she’s encountered throughout her whole life, on that beautiful face she adored so much.

It would break her. 

Her daunting worries are soon washed away, comforted by Jiwoo’s sweet and assuring voice.

"I've never felt this way about anyone. I've never felt so much warmth, I can't explain it but what you told me doesn't change my feelings for you. Nothing will." Jiwoo looks directly into her eyes pronouncing every word with truth.

"Jiwoo..." Sooyoung breaths her name with so much passion. "My sweet precious baby, I'm so lucky to have you, to even look at you, and call you mine... come here." 

For the very time their lips tenderly graze each other, sealing their fate with an adoring kiss.

☾☾☾

Once they tasted each other's lips, they couldn't get enough of each other. Like bees sipping at the nectar, addicted to the sweetness. Stealing kisses, lingering touches, sharing shy smiles throughout their day. And each kiss and touch grew more intense than the last.

"Sooyoung!" Jiwoo let's out a string of whines, her voice higher than usual as the girl above her attacks her neck with kisses. They had been tossing around in bed for a while, playfully teasing each other before going to sleep.

" _Sooyoung_!" The older mimics, eliciting small fits to hit her back and shoulder.

"Ow!" Sooyoung laughs, her lips charging at Jiwoo's plumped ones, but the younger turns away and she's met with her squishy cheeks instead. "I'm just going to have to eat these pieces of mochi then."

Sooyoung starts to nibble at Jiwoo's cheeks, making her squirm until she couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. And the older woman takes the chance to successfully land her lips onto Jiwoo's.

Sooyoung deepens the kiss, using her tongue to caress Jiwoo's then darting it over her lower lips, sucking until their red and swollen. She tucks herself back into her neck to do the same with her pulse point.

Jiwoo can feel the growing pressure in her belly, her toes curling and bucking her hips. It was a strange feeling for her. She's never experienced this sensation before. The heat is too unbearable, her clothes becoming a nuisance, she can't stand it any longer. She wants Sooyoung's hands and mouth everywhere, to tame these flames.

"Unnie.." Jiwoo desperately moans, shakily unbuttoning her pajama top,"Please...."

Sooyoung stares down at her with hungry eyes, savoring the way Jiwoo bites her puffy lips, her cheeks blushing a deep pink, the glint in her eyes is mischievous, sultry, a side of Jiwoo she's never seen and it's driving her insane.

"Please, what baby?" Sooyoung rasps out.

"Please, I need you."

☾

Sooyoung is gentle, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, when she enters her. Slowly thrusting her hips into her tight cavern. It's sweet but painful and Jiwoo whimpers and huffs and whines, clutching onto Sooyoung's shoulders as if her life depended on it. Tears falling from her eyes as Sooyoung goes deeper. In time the pain fades away, pleasure taking its place. And Their nude bodies start to move against each other in a gentle rhythm.

"Are you okay?" Sooyoung asks through a worried pant.

Jiwoo gives her the tiniest "yes." Encouraging the older to keep going with kisses on her collarbones and Sooyoung continues to make Jiwoo hers.

In the beam of the moonlight, they trace and map every inch of their body, sipping sinful moans that slip out of breathless bruised lips.

_Sculpted by the gods themselves..._

_My Angel..._

_My Sooyoung..._

_I was made for you..._

_and you were made for me.  
_

She's convinced she's found heaven, as she falls apart into an ocean of pure ecstasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna contact me https://bioshperee.tumblr.com/


End file.
